


Bleed Magic

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Series: Alphabet Challenge [3]
Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: 'Crawling up your skin. Potions, pills and medicines, to drain you, and bleed your magic out.'





	Bleed Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Absinthe.

Dallon doesn’t tell Brendon, but time hasn’t been flowing right since they entered the cottage.

While it feels like less than a year, it’s really been over fifty.

Dallon has been leaving regularly (disguised in various, simple ways), but he never allows Brendon to leave. There are still rumours, whisperings of the poor baker’s son, kidnapped by a blue eyed demon.

But no one alive knows first-hand what happened, and the witch killings have died out almost completely, so Dallon decides it’s finally time to allow Brendon out.

The boy has become very adept at herb magic, much like Spencer was, particularly after gaining the trust of his old familiar, and Dallon’s small investigations have shown that the village are in dire need of a herbalist after a recent plague has left many sick and dying.

“Brendon?” He calls, and the younger boy’s mop of scruffy hair pops up from behind the tall foxglove flowers he’s been tending to.

“Yeah?” He responds, wiping the sweat from his brow and leaving a smear of dirt across his forehead.

Dallon shakes his head fondly, “Do you wanna come to the village to sell some of you herbal charms? They’ve had a plague, and really need help.”

Brendon nods excitedly and stands up, knocking over a wooden pole he’d just put in place to help the plants grow straight.

The pair walk inside, and start packing things into various baskets to place on the cart, which they then have to wrestle to the marketplace.

Brendon is not much help at all, and they can’t use magic this close to the town, so by time they get there the sun is high in the sky and Dallon is sweating.

They manage to get a spot at the market, and pretty soon they’re making good business.

Brendon is beaming, easily talking to the customers and trading things- usually money, but Brendon has a big heart and can’t bear to see people suffer just because they can’t afford things.

So by time the sun is starting to set, they have enough money to buy some more books next time Dallon travels into the city (he still won’t take Brendon with him), as well as several loaves of bread, some jam, and a basket of apples.

He still doesn’t tell Brendon this is the same village that ran them out.

And he definitely doesn’t tell him how much time has passed.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please!!!


End file.
